Al final
by arcee93
Summary: Cuando el final esta cerca, lo único importante es el amor.


**Disclaimer:** el universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Promp:** Los últimos minutos en el Apocalipsis

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes.

Este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños para Little owl disfrútalo ^^

Gracias a mi beta **Maye Malfter**, sin ella esto tendría unos cuantos "horrores", cualquier error que encuentren es única y exclusivamente mi culpa.

**Al final**

Certeza, ¿Qué se siente cuando sabes que vas a morir? ¿Cuándo la cruda realidad te golpea? ¿Cuándo tus juramentos, antaño irrompibles y valiosos, ahora carecen de sentido? ¿Cuándo ya no sales a la calle a pelear con los demás mundanos por un poco de agua? o ¿Cuándo sencillamente te guareces en tu hogar al lado de la persona que amas con tu vida esperando el fin?

No se siente nada.

Nada más que desolación y un sentido de condena tan grande que todo deja de importar.

Sherlock interpreta con su violín suaves tonadas, los asesinatos son tantos que no tiene sentido intentar resolverlos, en todo caso, la justicia ya no funciona, Sherlock no tiene trabajo y sin embargo está tranquilo.

Todo el sistema está destrozado.

Es cuando piensas que fue buena idea no traer nada a este maldito mundo, no podría ver sufrir a mi hijo esto que estamos viviendo, fue buena idea aplazar la adopción o cualquier otro método.

—John, deja de escribir—pide, con su voz de barítono, siempre inalterable—Te estas quedando sin batería—señala.

Y entonces lo noto, mi vieja laptop apenas y se mantiene encendida, me permite unas últimas palabras, no es como su violín, ese instrumento funciona aún sin electricidad. Cerraré y guardaré este archivo, es la constancia de mis últimas horas, las mías y las de la humanidad.

Escucho el estridente sonido desafinado de una cuerda rota, Sherlock bufa y lo deja sobre el sillón, ya ninguno de los dos tiene algún entretenimiento.

Se acerca a mí y me mira.

Se que no sobreviviremos, que moriremos hoy al anochecer, ¿no es romántico?

—John —me llama, rodeándome con sus brazos, es de los pocos abrazos que me ha dado, cálido, seguro, y sin embargo temeroso— Recuerda lo que acordamos—me dice al oído.

Y, ¿Cómo no recordarlo?

Días antes del anuncio a la prensa mundial ya nosotros lo sabíamos, Mycroft había llegado al piso, pálido y sudoroso, comunicándonos la más terrible de las verdades.

El Apocalipsis estaba cerca, una lluvia de asteroides impactaría la Tierra sin compasión alguna, quedaríamos reducidos a una masa informe en el espacio, las zonas de impacto estaban ya calculadas, la destrucción sería total.

Y no ocurriría como en esas películas del cine, donde los ricos se refugian y la gente de a pie muere. No. Todos íbamos a morir, no había salvación, Mycroft no tenía ningún pasaje a algún tipo de arca o nave, no había nada.

Sherlock tomó la noticia con algo más que una ligera inclinación de hombros y un abrazo hacia su hermano, rechazando la oferta de esperar el final en la mansión. Después de todo, los Holmes son así.

Por mi parte, fui a despedirme de mis padres al cementerio, algo corto, sin flores y sin mucho alboroto. Simplemente necesitaba esas fuerzas que sólo pueden darte tus progenitores en tiempos como esos, esa seguridad que aun bajo tierra son capaces de brindarte.

La despedida con Harriet fue más difícil, me costó convencerla de que el fin estaba cerca, y cuando finalmente lo logré, sacó una botella de ron de un gabinete en la cocina.

—Lo guardaba para una ocasión como esta —dijo—, ya a nadie le importará si estoy sobria o no.

Y pasé ese día con mi hermana, recordando viejos tiempos de nuestra infancia, hablando, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, y cuando finalmente acabamos con su reserva de alcohol, nos dormimos en un abrazo, tal como hacíamos cuando éramos niños y nos asustábamos por las películas de terror, después de todo, es mi hermana mayor, siempre me sentiría a salvo a su lado.

—Cuídate mucho —dijo al despedirnos—. Espero que nos encontremos en algún lugar.

—Adiós Harry —contesté con un nudo en la garganta, abrazándola, sabiendo que sería la última vez.

—No te pongas sentimental. Vete, ya llega Clara, debemos despedirnos también —dijo, ocultando sus lágrimas.

Asentí y me alejé caminando, me crucé con Clara, intercambiamos algunas palabras y me marché rumbo a la calle Baker.

Regresé de mi viaje por los recuerdos. Sherlock aun me abrazaba.

—John, necesito saber si lo harás —exigió.

Volví a perderme en las despedidas.

Lestrade ya lo sabía, Mycroft se lo había comunicado el mismo día que a nosotros.

—Siempre supe que me tocaría vivir esto —dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en la oficina. Mycroft lo había convencido de renunciar y de pasar sus últimos días en el campo.

—Es curioso —dije—, como llegas a conocer la fragilidad de la humanidad. Soy doctor y vi morir a mucha gente, sin embargo esto es tan —me sentí sobrepasado por los sentimientos y no pude hacer otra cosa más que respirar profundamente.

—Inesperado, sorpresivo, te sientes como el condenado a muerte, que sabe que ese día dejará de ver la luz del Sol —completó Gregory por mi—. No lo pienses mucho, sólo trata de vivir —aconsejó, colocando una mano en mi hombro—. Te veré luego, no lo dudes —prometió abrazándome—. No te dejaré cuidar solo a Sherlock en el más allá.

—Se que no lo harás —reí entre lágrimas.

—No te pongas sentimental, hombre.

—Eso no importa ya.

La señora Hudson lo había tomado bastante bien, a pesar de todo.

—Mi día estaba cerca —nos dijo a Sherlock y a mi—. Ustedes son los que me preocupan, chicos, tan jóvenes —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Si supiera que va a sobrevivir algún vestigio de civilización me lamentaría por la pérdida de tan valientes defensores de la justicia —dijo entre hipidos—. Mis niños, aun recuerdo el día que llegaron al piso.

Fue la despedida más dura, la señora Hudson nos hizo transitar por el camino de los recuerdos, y sólo nos dejó marchar cuando decidió sus planes para el fin.

—Disfrutaré de estos días, me iré de viaje a la costa, siempre me gustó el mar.

Sherlock la estrujó en un sorprendente abrazo, no parecía querer dejarla ir, incluso enredó sus dedos en su suave cabello gris, dejándolos ir en lentas caricias, escondió su rostro en el cuello de la buena señora y podría jurar que vi temblar, imperceptiblemente, sus hombros.

Finalmente los medios comunicaron las noticias, las calles se volvieron un caos, saqueos, asesinatos, robos. Sherlock y yo habíamos comprado lo necesario para sobrevivir hasta el día 0, no más, después de todo, nadie iba a sobrevivir, nadie.

Tapiamos las puertas y ventanas, dormíamos con la pistola bajo la almohada, no prendíamos luces después del anochecer, incluso estaban robando velas y lámparas de gas.

¿Por qué la gente no lo acepta y se van a sus casas de una buena vez? ¿por qué saquear y atormentar a los demás?

Los servicios colapsaron al día siguiente del anuncio, y es que ¿Quién va a trabajar con semejante caos? ¿Quién deja de pasar los últimos días de su vida con sus seres queridos por ir a trabajar?

Lo siento por mis juramentos, me siento fatal por ignorar las llamadas de Sarah para obligarme a ir a la clínica, soy de los que piensan que cada segundo junto a quien amas es valioso, y ¿Qué sentido tiene salvar vidas cuando estás acabarán? Eso es ser cruel, no salvaré a nadie para que muera aplastado por la onda de choque de los impactos, o peor aún, calcinados durante las explosiones.

—John, lo prometiste, faltan solo una horas —dice Sherlock besando mi cuello—. No te dejes consumir—me mira a los ojos—.estaría perdido sin mi Blogger.

—Lo haré Sherlock, no te preocupes—fuerzo una sonrisa, lo único que importa ahora, es el amor que nos tenemos.

Me levanto y nos dirigimos al baño, la bañera esta llena de nuestros últimos litros de agua, reboza de sales esenciales y jabones caros, pero ¿a quién le importa el dinero ahora?

Nos sumergimos en la tina, dejando que nuestros músculos se relajen al contacto del agua tibia. Sherlock desliza sus manos con adoración por mi cuerpo y yo hago lo mismo con el suyo.

Permanecemos en el agua hasta que esta se enfría.

Nos envolvemos en nuestros albornoces y cenamos, nada muy elaborado, una ensalada y atún, los enlatados se han convertido en nuestra principal dieta.

Llega el momento.

Entramos al cuarto de Sherlock entre besos apasionados y abrazos aplastantes, los albornoces quedan atrás, nuestros cuerpos desnudos chocan contra la cama y empieza la batalla.

Besos dados con amor y pasión, lenguas que luchan por un control que solo vale para dar placer, gemidos y gritos son lo único que se escucha, permitiéndonos ignorar los gritos de terror de la gente que queda en la calle.

Sherlock esta curiosamente más receptivo, más comunicativo, se deja llevar, no se controla, no hay silencios entre los dos, cada segundo expresamos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—Sherlock, te amo —digo mientras entro en él—. Te amo y te amaré siempre.

Sherlock me mira profundamente, acariciando mi cabello.

—Y yo a ti, John —y no dice nada más, se deja llevar por las sensaciones.

Sensaciones que no estamos seguros de volver a sentir, de volver a vivir, en unos minutos todo acabará y no seremos más que cenizas.

Mis manos viajan por su pecho, dejando marcas y caricias a su paso, las suyas están clavadas a mi espalda, siguiendo mis movimientos. Hacemos el amor por última vez y es como si lo hiciéramos por vez primera, movimientos lentos y acompasados, movimientos apasionados, tratando de guardar en la memoria estos últimos instantes, nos dejamos ir juntos, nos marcamos mutuamente, abrazados, no nos separamos al acabar, solo nos miramos a los ojos, los de Sherlock me observan, nerviosos, profundos.

—Soy racionalista, John y sin embargo quiero creer que nos encontraremos en algún otro lugar —confiesa apretándose a mi—. Mi cerebro se rebela contra esos deseos—se aferra aún más contra mi, luchando con su mente.

—Entonces no los analices, solo cree —digo, acariciando su pecho, él suspira y afloja su agarre.

¿En el más allá sentiremos todo igual? ¿Sentiré su suave piel contra mis dedos? ¿Escucharé sus gemidos y jadeos? ¿Mi nombre en sus labios?, me conformo con tenerlo a mi lado, con disfrutar de su amor durante toda la eternidad.

—Recuerda —me dice señalando la pistola que esta sobre la mesa de noche.

Claro, nuestra promesa: en caso de que alguno sobreviva y el otro este gravemente herido, acabaremos con su sufrimiento, una promesa dura pero realista, al mejor estilo Holmes, sólo que yo me prometí morir con él en caso de verme en esa necesidad.

—John, es hora—dice, mirándome a los ojos.

Escucho el estruendo en la lejanía, los gritos, pero estamos en nuestra burbuja personal.

Uno mis labios con los suyos en un último beso, mi corazón siente el suyo, laten frenéticos, al compás, como si supieran que son sus últimos segundos, ambos respiramos profundamente, sin romper el beso, dejamos que nuestras lenguas se encuentren y acaricien por última vez, que nuestros cuerpos gocen del calor del otro.

Extrañaré los besos de Sherlock, espero poder memorizar esta sensación, espero que nuestras almas almacenen recuerdos, no quiero olvidar nada, todos mis momentos con Sherlock son valiosos.

—Te amo —no soy consciente de cuál de los dos dice eso. Pudimos ser los dos al unísono, ya no importa. Cerramos los ojos y nos ocultamos en los hombros del otro.

Segundos después todo es oscuridad.

N/A:*corre a un rincón a llorar* No me maten, no me maten, soy muy joven para morir.

Reviews?


End file.
